Juste une matinée normale pour Logan
by Calyx1221
Summary: Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés ... Tout est dans le titre en plus .
1. Le pot de gel

**Un tout petit OS sur une série pas assez exploitée en Français ... C'est tout petit , mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même . **

-Logaaaaaan !

Il était sept heure du matin au Palmwoods quand la voix de James retentit , réveillant les trois quart des résidents .

Sortant de la salle de bain où il venait de faire une horrifiante découverte , James ouvrit résolument la porte de la chambre de Logan , son petit ami depuis six mois déjà .

-Où il est ? Demanda James en sautant sur le lit d'un Logan plus qu'endormis .

-Raaaah mais James il est sept heures du matin … Gémit Logan en ramenant sa couverture sur lui .

-Où est-il ? Répéta le plus grand avec entêtement .

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Fit Logan en se redressant pâteusement .

-De mon gel ! MON GEL ! Celui que tu as utilisé !

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas …

-Je sais que tu l'as utilisé ! Hier soir , tes cheveux sentaient EXACTEMENT comme mon gel !

Logan soupira . Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il passe la soirée allongé contre James ?

-Je n'ai PAS utilisé ton gel . Tu te souviens quand tu m'as accusé d'avoir volé ton shampoing ?

James hocha la tête .

-Et où il était ce jour là ?

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent .

-Carlos !

Le plus grand se releva immédiatement et s'élança hors de la pièce . Logan eut un soupire de soulagement . Il roula sur le ventre et saisit quelque chose dans le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit .

Il se leva doucement et , tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible , alla remettre le gel de James en place .


	2. Le biscuit

James leva la tête vers Logan , une lueurs de défit dans les yeux alors que leurs mains se touchaient , juste au dessus de l'objet de leur convoitise .

-Il est à moi . Déclara le plus grand , qui était définitivement quelqu'un de très possessif .

-Tu en as eu plus . Et celui là est pour moi , tu n'y feras rien .

-C'est les miens à la base . Je t'ai autorisé à en prendre un , mais ils sont à moi .

-On fait moitié ?

James soupira et hocha la tête . Il se saisit de la petite chose ronde et , fixant son compagnon avec un sourire satisfait , engloutit le biscuit d'un seul coup .

-JAMES ! S'écria Logan .

James faillit s'étouffer en partant dans un éclat de rire , des miettes de biscuit lui sortant de la bouche .

-Si c'est comme ça , tu dors sur le canapé . Fit Logan en se retournant .

-Quoi ? Non ! Protesta James , qui avait déjà oublié la biscuit .

-Alors vas m'acheter des biscuits .

-Tu rigoles ?

-Absolument pas .

James soupira . Et c'est ainsi qu'à vingt trois heure trente , il se retrouva dans la rue , à la recherche d'un paquet de biscuits .


	3. Le téléphone

Logan et James étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du plus grand , juste heureux de pouvoir se retrouver un peu après une semaine d'interview et de fans toujours plus … Étranges , disons .

Le plus petit se redressa un peu , s'apprêtant à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon quand son téléphone l'interrompit avec un petit bruit au combien énervant .

Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur son matelas avant de sortir l'appareil de sa poche et de lire le message à voix haute .

-C'est Kendall . Il demande si on est ok pour une bataille d'eau .

-Tu réponds non j'espère ? S'enquit James en enlaçant son petit ami pour le rapprocher de lui .

-Évidemment !

Ils avaient reprit leur occupation lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau , arrachant un petit cris de frustration aux deux jeunes hommes .

-Mais dis à Kendall de jouer avec Carlos et de nous laisser tranquilles ! S'indigna James .

-C'est Camille … Grogna presque Logan . Elle veux que je vienne à la piscine .

-Tu lui réponds que tu es occupé , hein ?

-Oui .

Le portable sonna une fois de plus et James enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller .

-C'est Kendall .

-Passes moi ça . Fit James en prenant l'objet des mains de son compagnon .

Il le reposa quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire satisfait .

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit ? Demanda Logan en saisissant l'appareil .

-J'ai dis à Camille de se trouver un mec et à Kendall d'aller jouer avec Carlos .

Les yeux de Logan s'écarquillèrent et il se passa une main sur le visage .

-Quoi ? Demanda James en perdant son sourire .

-Tu t'es trompé de destinataire . Tu as dis à Kendall de se trouver un mec et à Camille de jouer avec Carlos .

James pouffa .

-Bonne chance pour te sortir de là !

Logan soupira lorsqu'une fois de plus le téléphone sonna . Il saisit l'appareil et , dans un mouvement de rage , il l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre s'éclater contre un mur .

-Tu n'as plus de portable . Fit remarquer James .

Logan grogna et , enfin , plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de James .

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent , le plus petit posa la tête sur le torse de son petit ami et , après quelques minutes de profonde réflexion , il prit la parole .

-James ?

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai plus de portable .


	4. Les cartes Pokémon

Merci à toutes celles qui mettent des reviews , vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !

Logan soupira profondément . Bien sûr , il aimait James . Il aimait son sourire , son rire , ses yeux , tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui . Mais là , il fallait bien avouer que son compagnon dépassait les bornes .

-Tu sais que ce n'est plus de ton âge , n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le plus petit en s'approchant de James pour attirer son attention .

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer ! Répliqua le plus grand avec conviction .

-Pour aimer ces choses là si ! Enfin James , je jouais avec ces trucs quand j'avais huit ans !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre toute la profondeur de ces choses !

-James il n'y a aucun profondeur à ça !

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Regarde ses couleurs , cette précision dans le trait …

Décidément , James était irrécupérable .

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Ce sont de simples bouts de cartons !

-NON ! Rugit presque James . Les cartes Pokémon n'ont rien de bouts de carton !

Logan se passa une main sur le visage . James avait définitivement gardé une part d'enfance en lui . Et au fond , il adorait ça .


End file.
